Sans âme
by Yuma Kurotsuki
Summary: Un amas de haine qui se cherche une identité, un amour perverti et possessif, un monde sans couleur... Le mal a-t-il le droit d'aimer? Petite fanfiction sur l'univers d'Aventures /!\ Pour public averti, lemon, yaoi, léger bondage, j'ai encore vu ce pairing nul part donc pas de nom - -'
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver! ((\o/))**

 **Ce n'est certes pas tout à fait mon coup d'essai, mais c'est le premier lemon que j'écris en tant que tel donc je vous prie d'être indulgents... (et d'excuser les coquilles) \o\ /o/**

 **Je ne le ferai jamais assez mais je remercie Nihl d'avoir eu le courage de retaper cette fanfiction à l'ordinateur et en profite pour rappeler que l'univers et les personnages d'Aventures exploités ici ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, ils sont la propriété du soyeux Mahyar Shakeri.**

 **Enfin bref, si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez passé les warnings, je ne vais donc pas vous embêter plus longtemps et vous laisser découvrir l'histoire. Ce ship concerne des personnages de la saison 1 d'Aventure, il n'a pas été beaucoup exploité mais je pense qu'il a du potentiel. Je précise que la relation entre les deux personnages bien qu'un peu violente est entièrement consentie.**

 **Bonne lecture ~o~**

 **Un monde en noir et blanc**

Les lèvres voyageaient, de sa bouche à sa gorge, y déposa un suçon puis à son épaule pour laisser une marque plus franche de morsure. L'homme à la rapière serra les dents et laissa la douleur mêlé de plaisir visiter ses sens. Leur deux corps enlacés peau contre peau puis à nouveau, lèvres contre lèvres. Le combattant cueillit avec passion le baiser de l'homme qui le surplombait et encadra plus fermement encore les hanches solides de ses jambes, collant leurs épidermes. Il frotta longuement son bassin contre le sien, savourant la violence de ses ressentis, puis laissa ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux longs jusqu'à venir caresser les larges épaules de Vladimir.

Il le voulait, comme il ne l'avait jamais voulu auparavant. Et plus que tout : il fallait que son partenaire le veuille aussi. Qu'il le possède et ne possède jamais personne d'autre. Il ne saurait le tolérer. Il se crispa alors que le chevalier reportait son attention sur les zones les plus érogènes de son torse, le creux des reins parcourus de frissons glacés, il rejeta la tête en arrière avec un long soupire. C'est alors que les doigts déjà présents en lui recommencèrent à bouger, écartant les chaires détendues par leurs échanges sans lui provoquer plus de douleur. Le mercenaire se contracta brusquement en sentant l'autre toucher un point sensible de son organisme. Alors que sa respiration se faisait saccadée et que l'humidité naissait lentement entre leurs bassins collés, Vladimir se redressa pour le fixer avec un sourire d'amusement et de tendresse liés. Puis il se pencha afin de murmurer à son oreille avec une sensualité qui acheva de lui retourner les entrailles :

 _« -Je te sens tendu...tu as peur de souffrir ? »_

Bien sûr qu'il allait souffrir. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait, ce qui l'excitait plus que tout massacre ou torture menée à bien. L'homme à la rapière était un sadique de nature : il aimait la peur qu'il inspirait, les suppliques qu'on lui adressaient -suppliques qui n'étaient jamais entendues- le sang, les pleurs, la douleur des autres… Depuis sa naissance c'était tout ce qui trouvait à ses yeux une certaine forme de beauté. Le reste du monde lui semblait gris, morne, sans autre intérêt que servir de combustible à sa passion destructrice. Vladimir était à ce jour la seule exception à cette lassante réalité. Le jeune noble possédait ce talent étrange de chambouler tout ses ressentis normalement immuables, de le faire désirer et protéger un autre que lui même. En sa présence, il calmait ses pulsions autodestructrices et se surprenait même à apprécier l'instant présent. Passer du statut de bourreau à celui de victime ne le dérangeait plus alors, bien au contraire. Ses iris incolores luisantes d'excitation, il avoua à mi-voix :

 _« -Disons que... aah…_ , la main de son amant était revenue taquiner ce point si sensible en lui, à dessein. Tentant d'oublier les vagues de chaleur que ses nerfs faisaient naître entre ses cuisses, il se concentra pour chercher ses mots., _Je n'ai plus...l'habitude... »_

Le chevalier souffla, amusé, en le regardant se tortiller puis se cambrer sous lui, les joues écarlates, les lèvres entrouvertes par sa respiration haletante, plus séducteur qu'il n'en aurait jamais conscience. Ne souhaitant pas le libérer si rapidement, il cessa de jouer avec l'endroit et le laissa se remettre de sa fébrilité. Puis, lui adressa un de ses sourires ravageurs avant de reprendre :

 _« -C'est tellement mignon… Deux mois que je te laisse et je te retrouve aussi stressé qu'une jouvencelle à sa nuit de noce. Tu n'es pas tenu à l'abstinence en mon absence, tu sais ? »_

Gêné, le dominé détourna le regard, sentant la différence de température entre son visage et les draps. Le plonger dans l'embarras était aussi un des nombreux privilèges exclusifs et inexpliqués que cet homme avait sur lui. Il posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux clos pour s'affairer à retrouver le contrôle sur ses ressentis et sa respiration avant de murmurer, honteux :

 _« - Il y en a d'autres. Mais tu es le seul.. avec lequel je… je suis… tu vois quoi ! »_ , s'exclama-t-il, faisant éclater de rire son partenaire.

Sans prévenir, le mercenaire sentit ses muqueuses s'échauffer et palpiter de nouveau en réponse aux stimulus de son amant. Attrapant les draps sous lui, il tenta de calmer la déferlante qui emportait sa raison et l'empêchait de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à ce déplacement effréné dans son organisme. Il déglutit nerveusement alors que Vladimir s'avançait jusqu'à se retrouver quasiment front à front avec lui, l'excitant plus sûrement que n'importe quel contacte physique. Le dominant lui offrait un sourire sulfureux à damner tout les saints alors qu'il susurra, une lueur perverse nimbant son regard :

 _« -Non je ne vois pas... Sans doute pourrais-tu m'expliquer ? »_

Et au même moment, les doigts s'écartèrent avant de se retourner avec agilité, buttant contre l'endroit. Le toucher infernal eut tôt fait de transformer sa tentative de réponse en un long geignement tandis que la pression dans son bassin remontait en flèche, de même que la chaleur ressentit. Les idées embrouillées par les vagues d'excitation qui parcouraient son corps, le mercenaire agrippa le dos de son tortionnaire et gémis, suppliant, incapables de définir s'il appréciait la frustration qu'il sentait naître en lui où s'il souhaitait y remédier aussi vite que possible. L'état de dépendance fébrile dans laquelle il était parvenu à le plonger ne semblait pas encore satisfaire le chevalier qui sans changer de rythme fit glisser ses hanches humides contre les siennes en un mouvement rendu saccadé par son propre désir. En représailles, le combattant maintenant presque pendu à sa nuque referma ses dents à la base de son cou, le mordit jusqu'à ce qu'un goût de sang lui envahisse la bouche. Le dominant siffla de douleur, en guise de réponse, il inséra rapidement un autre doigt qui manqua de faire crier son partenaire, lui mettant les larmes aux yeux. Il en profita pour lui faire lâcher prise et le plaquer de force contre le lit. L'homme à la rapière ne possédait pas sa force physique et le regarder se tordre sous ses caresses sans parvenir à lui échapper était ce que Vladimir préférait de leurs moments intimes.

Le dominé était à présent complètement détendu, prêt à accueillir le rapport qui allait suivre. S'il lutta un peu alors que Vladimir cessait son petit jeu pour dénouer la cordelette qui retenait ses cheveux, c'était plus pour le jeu qu'autre chose, simplement désireux de tester les limites que lui imposait son partenaire. Les mèches blondes relâchées tombèrent en cascade sur les solides épaules, conférant une aura presque mystique au chevalier. Il était magnifique, une touche de lumière dans son monde en noir et blanc voilà si longtemps que son amant était devenu son unique point d'attache avec la réalité, une présence qui le rassurait et l'empêchait de se laisser perdre par l'obscurité. Quelques mèches lui chatouillèrent les tempes alors qu'il se penchait sur lui pour saisir ses poignets et les lui plaquer d'autorité au dessus de la tête. Ses pupilles dilatées masquant le gris incolore de ses iris plongèrent dans celles de son partenaire, trouvant aussitôt un écho à son désir. Il devinait la fébrilité de l'autre à l'urgence de ses gestes alors qu'il lui liait les poignets, à son souffle rauque et haletant contre sa joue. Et bien malgré lui il en tirait une certaine fierté. Lui qui n'avait jamais cru en quiconque, hormis lui même lui qui n'avait jamais rien éprouvé pour les autres, que haine et mépris il s'était trouvé à la fois un dieu et un amant en la personne de Vlad. Être désiré par Dieu en personne, il y avait de quoi nourrir un orgueil coupable.

En parlant d'orgueil… Être attaché ainsi à la merci de son partenaire, jamais il ne l'aurait permis avec un autre, mais ce que Dieu voulait, Dieu l'obtenait. Et bien malgré lui, le mercenaire reconnaissait que la légère honte éprouvée sur le moment sublimait le plaisir à venir d'une manière qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer. En effet, sitôt ressentit le sentiment fût emporté par la chaleur dans son bas-ventre avec sa capacité à réfléchir correctement. A nouveau les lèvres de son partenaire se posèrent sur les siennes en une chaste et tendre attention contrastant avec sa précédente brutalité. Puis il se redressa pour le fixer avec avidité, lui arrachant un frisson :

 _« -Tu m'as mordu tout à l'heure ou j'ai rêvé ? »_

Une once de reproche filtrait dans la voix de l'être aimé, l'homme à la rapière ouvrait la bouche pour se justifier quand d'un mouvement vif le chevalier croisa la cordelette tenant ses mains derrière sa nuque, tirant douloureusement sur les muscles du mercenaire. Sans s'attarder sur l'exclamation d'inconfort provoquée, le dominant fit passer les deux morceaux de cordes entre les mâchoires avant de finir avec un nœud serré derrière la tête en un bâillon improvisé, lui bloquant par la même occasion les poignets sous la nuque. L'homme à la rapière ne pu qu'émettre un grondement de protestation alors qu'il sentait l'entrave pénétrer les commissures de ses lèvres à chacune de ses tentatives pour s'en dégager. Vlad, agenouillé à califourchon sur le torse de son jouet le regarda se débattre en vain de longues secondes, un sourire de contentement moqueur aux lèvres :

 _« -Comme ça tu ne recommenceras plus. »_

Pour seule réponse, il lui adressa un regard mêlant agacement, frustration et désir fiévreux, tout son corps crispé par l'attente du rapport à venir. Sans plus le faire languir, le jeune noble revînt se glisser entre ses cuisses qu'il écarta de lui-même.

 _« -Tu peux crier..._ la voix sonnait en une promesse sadique et délicieusement érotique qui fit briller ses iris gris-pâle d'un délice renouvelé, _...personne ne viendra. »_

La menace énoncée, il effleura du bout des doigts l'épiderme frissonnant sous lui, appréciant ses tremblements quémandeurs incontrôlés et seulement alors que la privation devenait insupportable,il le pénétra d'un violent coup de reins.

Le jeune homme s'était légèrement resserré durant l'intervalle, il rejeta la tête en arrière, son hurlement de douleur à peine étouffé par le bâillon. Les liens lui cisaillaient les commissures des lèvres et la chaire des poignets alors qu'il se débattait pour échapper à la souffrance surtout que Vladimir n'avait pas attendu pour commencer à bouger, caressant son entrejambe à un rythme soutenu. Les dents serrées sur la corde pour s'interdire d'autres sons, le mercenaire sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux alors que ses entrailles étaient mises à mal par les mouvements brutaux, déchiré entre sa souffrance et son plaisir naissant. Les deux ressentis se mêlait si parfaitement de son point de vue, ils apportaient la couleurs à sa vision froide du monde et même s'il s'agissait de la sienne, la douleur lui donnait la certitude d'être en vie. A lui qui était comme mort en temps normal. Bien sûr il avait conscience que ce qu'il permettait et demandait à son partenaire n'avait rien de sain, que n'importe quel témoin aurait cru à un viol devant la violence de leur coït. Mais pour lui, le monde extérieur n'existait tout simplement pas. Il ne s'y intéressait qu'au moment de le détruire, de lui faire payer chaque seconde de sa monstrueuse existence. Ce dieu capable de lui faire éprouver des sentiments humains autre que la haine était le seul à avoir sa considération, et c'était bon comme ça. Le reste pouvait bien brûler.

Bientôt, la douleur s'estompa, effacée par le bouillonnement grouillant dans ses entrailles; ses muqueuses palpitaient contre la présence étrangère, enfermant son propriétaire dans un plaisir sulfureux intemporel. Celui-ci laissa échapper un râle de délice et se releva à genoux, une main soutenant les reins de son partenaire, il le souleva pour pouvoir accélérer le rythme, la respiration hachée par l'effort. Dans un gémissement indécent, le dominé se cambra de plus belle, totalement mis à nu dans ses désirs et ses émotions touché en plein cœur de ses fantasmes lubriques . La corde entre ses lèvres le gênait pour respirer, il peinait à avaler sa salive qui prenait lentement un goût de sang. Loin de s'en inquiéter, il tira sur ses entraves avec violence pour réveiller cette souffrance qui s'effaçait, et vînt à la rencontre des coups de reins de son bourreau, roulant des hanches sans même en avoir conscience, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide. La pression instable grimpait par palier, effaçait tout ce qu'il tentait d'oublier, tout ce qu'il refusait d'admettre, diluait ses craintes et ses tourments. En une seconde il n'y eu plus que lui et ce dieu qui en le possédant lui rendait sa liberté. Perdus, enchevêtrés fermement dans un monde utopique, dans un amour possessifs et destructeur, enfermés dans une norme à eux qui les définissait plus sûrement que n'importe quel titre ou lignage. Loin des autres et de leur monstrueuse normalité.

S'étranglant dans un amour à peine avoué, ils se laissèrent emporter loin de toute contrainte, de toute pensée parasite, uniquement mus par leurs soifs de l'autre et leur instinct. A nouveau l'homme hurla, sur un tout autre ton que précédemment, les muscles tétanisés par une énième vague de plaisir qui roula le long de son échine avec une extraordinaire intensité. La chaleur entrecoupée de lourds frissons repris possession de son organisme, il se tordit sous les assauts répétés de son partenaire, à peine conscient de sa propre situation. Il était ironique de constater à quel point ses émotions à lui, créature insensible de nature, devenaient critique quand on parvenait à les lui faire ressentir. Et Vlad était passé maître dans cet art, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus irremplaçable. Le mercenaire remarqua alors que l'homme le dévisageait, les joues rosies par l'acte, les cheveux battants ses épaules, avec une adoration à peine dissimulée. Son cœur loupa un battement tant la joie qu'il en éprouvait était prégnante. Il le désirait lui aussi, ils étaient deux, face au reste du monde.

A cet instant sa propre existence n'avait plus la moindre importance, il se cambra avec un grognement de délice sentant l'aine de l'autre claquer contre la sienne. Leurs mouvements fiévreux connurent une escalade dans leur empressement et dans leur violence brute. Les râles de plaisir à peine contenus les enfermant dans leur délice interdit. Le dominé peinait à trouver sa respiration, chaque tentative avorté pour se reprendre, chaque geste entravés par ses liens, chaque poussée de son amant buttant en lui et l'emportant dans un plaisir sans nom, augmentaient la pression dans son bassin. Il gémit en se recroquevillant, frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire durer la sensation exquise, désespéré de voir la fin approcher mais en même temps, attentifs à ne rien en perdre. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien, eut-il souhaité tout arrêter qu'il en aurait été incapable, ses nerfs emportant son corps en de somptueuses bouffées de plénitude. S'accrochant au regard qui ne l'avait pas quitté tout ce temps, il se laissa aller complètement. Un mouvement plus profond de son partenaire le fit se casser en deux avec un spasme incontrôlé suivit de nombreux autres, tel une vague venant lécher la plage encore et encore. Le monde entier devint blanc, uniquement occupé par cet être auquel le destin l'avait enchaîné. Lui même se sentait s'estomper jusqu'à disparaître totalement ne laissant que la sensation d'aimer et d'avoir aimé, plus que n'importe lequel de ses semblables… Alors que la jouissance libérée tordait ses entrailles et fouettait son corps dans une déferlante dévastatrice, le monstre avait la sensation d'être humain. D'être vivant. D'exister tout simplement alors que sa conscience se perdait dans les limbes de ses ressentis.

Malheureusement, rien n'est fait pour durer en ce monde. La sensation reflua doucement le laissant fébrile et esseulé face à une réalité qui elle, n'avait absolument pas changée. Être 'humain'… Amer, il mordit dans la corde qui le bâillonnait, quelle stupidité ! C'était impossible bien sûr. Ce désir qu'il refoulait autant que possible en temps normal ne lui revenait que quand il pensait en avoir fait une vérité pour lui glisser cruellement des mains à la dernière seconde, ne laissant que l'amertume d'avoir cru et la colère d'avoir aimé une illusion. Séduisante, désespérante illusion... Les yeux fermés, il sentit une main lui effleurer la joue, les lèvres, en essuyer les larmes, le sang et la salive. Un geste sincèrement compatissant de son amant qui n'ignorait rien de ses doutes ou de ses terreurs. Il le vit se pencher, s'allonger sur lui, poser son front contre le sien. C'est vrai. Ils étaient deux. ''Peu importe ce que tu es, c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin.'', C'est ce que l'homme à la rapière lisait dans le regard profond alors que Vladimir prenait possession de ses lèvres, l'embrassait passionnément. Une simple acceptation : ''tu peux rester si tu le souhaites''.

Et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin à l'heure actuelle. Les deux hommes avaient déjà tant et tant échangé à ce sujet, ils se comprenaient sans un mot. Il savoura l'étreinte, l'autre était encore en lui, donnant lieu à une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable. La douleur et les meurtrissures qui affluaient déjà dans ses reins promettaient un lendemain difficile mais pour l'heure il s'en fichait bien. Il s'appliquait à profiter de chaque secondes d'échange avec son partenaire, conscient que la séparation surviendrait tôt ou tard et en tout cas, bien trop vite à son goût. Conscient qu'après ces quelques minutes de répit, les ténèbres lui ouvriraient à nouveau les bras et qu'il courrait s'y réfugier avec nonchalance voir même avec orgueil et mépris pour la masse commune, sa frustration de ne pouvoir en faire partie balayée par le départ de son amant.

Il pouvait bien savourer ses plaisirs retrouvés, avant que la médiocrité de ce monde ne l'en ampute de nouveau.

 **Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu.**

 **Oui. Extrapoler sur les relations entre PNJs est une de mes grandes passions. :3**

 **Il y aura possiblement une suite selon mes disponibilités. Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir et je vous souhaite un bon papillonnage o/)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour!**

 **Voilà la suite et fin, comme promis. Elle revient sur les pensées, le passif de l'homme à la rapière et creuse un peu sa relation avec Vlad telle que je l'ai imaginé.**

 **Enfin "fin"... pas tout à fait. Je prévois de poster une autre fanfiction (avant les trente prochaines années ^^') qui sera canon à celle-ci. Mais un Braggière cette fois. J'en profiterai d'ailleurs pour faire fondre un peu la guimauve que nous a vendu ce ship. En effet, vous l'avez remarqué, l'homme à la rapière tel que je me le représente dans mes textes a une certaine tendance à la psychopathie.**

 **Aymric: Je suis heureuse que l'histoire t'ai plu, elle m'a donné du mal.**

 **Je remercie Nihl pour m'avoir relu et précise encore et toujours que l'univers exploité ne m'appartient pas et que ce n'est qu'une fanfiction, je ne touche aucune rémunération (Yé fait ça, parrr passionne! *solo de guitare espagnole*). Allez voir Aventures sur la chaîne Youtube bazar du grenier si vous ne connaissez pas encore, c'est dément. ~o~**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse, et bonne lecture o/))**

* * *

Les chaînes qui nous unissent

 **Il ne voyait rien.**

 **Aucune sensation. Aucun bruit.**

 **Il se leva, perçu le poids des chaînes à ses poignets sans entendre leur tintement caractéristique. Il avança avec prudence jusqu'à l'endroit où il pensait trouver un mur, avec plus de précipitation qu'il n'oserait l'admettre.**

 **Sa main ne happa que le vide.**

 **Il recula de deux pas, tenta de calmer sa respiration qui se faisait sifflante, les yeux écarquillé pour capter le moindre éclat de lumière qui aurait erré dans ces insondables ténèbres. C'était inutile mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher. Il ne faisait pas juste « noir », ses sens étaient atteins magiquement. Il resterait sourd et aveugle tant que le sort jeté ne se serait pas dissipé. Il avança dans une autre direction mais ses chaînes avaient été raccourcies, elles le stoppèrent bien vite. Furieux, affolé, il perdit le contrôle une seconde, hurla, se débattit, frappa le vide autour de lui, sans que ni son ni obstacle ne l'atteigne jamais. Il avait l'impression d'errer dans un espace hors du monde lui-même. Il finit par se laisser tomber assis, il se recroquevilla sur le sol humide, sa terreur vaincue par l'épuisement. Il ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir.**

 **Mais quand le silence démentiel le réveilla à nouveau, rien n'avait changé. Il tenta de se lever et s'écroula aussitôt comme paralysé. Paralysé ? C'était bien pire...** **Aucune** **sensation. Aucun stimuli. Son corps était mort... Non ! Non ! Impossible !**

 **« Et pourquoi ça ? »**

 **Esprit flottant, conscience perdue dans les ténèbres. Il était vivant ! Vivant ! Il ne devait pas se laisser arracher le peu qu'il était parvenu à conserver.**

 **« Ton cœur ne bat plus. »**

 **Le murmure perçu l'enfonça dans une terreur glaciale. Ce n'était pas une impression, mais bien un constat. Il ne respirait plus.**

 **« Tu es mort »**

 **Il n'avait jamais été vivant, pas d'objectif, pas de rêve... Des flashs commençaient à lui apparaître. Des bruits, des silhouettes qui n'existaient que dans sa tête comme cela lui arrivait quand on le laissait trop longtemps dans l'obscurité. Mais alors... s'il était en train d'halluciner c'est qu'il était encore vivant non ? Il ne croyait pas en ce que les Églises appelaient « survie de l'âme », il était encore de ce monde alors... quel soulagement. On l'avait créer sans lui demander son avis, il ne laisserait personne le faire disparaître de la même manière. Il existait. Définitivement. Les illusions recommençaient à ramper dans sa direction, loups et monstres, peurs d'enfant normal. Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir à l'époque ? Déjà il ne paniquait plus, ne pleurait plus. Il n'était plus que haine, une haine rampante cherchant à s'extraire de cette prison mentale où on l'avait enfermé.**

Le mage de l'Obscurité s'était assis dos à la paroi de la cellule, yeux fermés pour contenir son sort. Au meilleur de sa forme, il pouvait maintenir ses cibles en isolement sensoriel complet durant plus de trente-six heures, largement de quoi faire sombrer un adulte dans la folie. Alors un enfant... Certes pas ordinaire mais bien plus instable que la moyenne, sa tâche en était grandement facilité. Le seul survivant... et le dernier il l'espérait. Il craignait que la Science de son Ordre ne donne un jour naissance à quelque chose de dangereux.

Il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées, ce pourquoi il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte du changement de situation, que quand une douleur aiguë lui transperça le crane. Il était alors bien trop tard pour tenter de rattraper quoi que ce soit. Habitué comme il l'était aux sorts mentaux, il comprit vite que quelqu'un remontait la connexion créée pour investir son esprit. Des souffrances qui ne lui appartenaient pas lui apparurent en écho, des hurlements stridents, des silhouettes de prédateurs, un monde gris sans saveur et puis... le goût du sang. La haine investissait ses pensées, les nécrosaient. Avec un effort surhumain, il parvint à s'arracher au flux de pensées étrangères et à couper le lien avant de se faire consumer.

Pâle et fébrile, il ouvrit les yeux, tremblant. C'était impensable. Il continuait à murmurer ce même mot en se relevant péniblement. Impensable, impensable. Blême de terreur il apercevait clairement la silhouette au fond de la cellule qui s'était redressée à genoux. Impensable. Contrer un sort mental par simple volonté, si facilement... complètement impensable. L'enfant... le monstre se tenait de manière étrange, ses poignets -enserrés d'anneaux en métal rattachés aux murs- pressé contre ses cuisses. Rouge. Tout ce rouge. Il le voyait à présent, le sang qui avait imprégné le sol autour du prisonnier. Tout s'expliquait : ce cinglé s'était blessé en aveugle pour s'arracher à son sort jusqu'à s'ouvrir les poignets. Sans soin, il ne passerait pas la nuit.

Légèrement rasséréné, le mage hésitait à lui porter secours. Si cette chose mourrait d'auto-mutilation, ce serait une preuve définitive de son instabilité et sonnerait la fin des tentatives d'étude de son Ordre, ce qui serait sans doute pour le mieux.

L'homme remarqua alors que les épaules du gamin tremblaient et ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une légère culpabilité. Qu'avaient-ils créés ? Peu importait ses convictions personnelles, il ne pouvait pas laisser un enfant pleurer et se vider de son sang seul dans le noir. Fort de ce sursaut de conscience, il alla s'accroupir face au prisonnier et malgré son mouvement de recul, saisit ses poignet lacéré jusqu'à l'os. Il se concentra, une énergie sombre passa de lui aux blessures, refermant les chaires et jugulant l'hémorragie. En une seconde il ne restait que des cicatrices blanchâtres en lieu et place des mutilations. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il comprit son erreur, le petit être ne pleurait pas, il riait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter qu'une main pâle fendait l'air, une main aux ongles immenses. Le mage tomba en arrière, hurlant, le visage strié de cinq sillons sanguinolents. Il recula à quatre pattes, hors de portée de la créature qu'il avait été stupide de prendre en pitié. Il était trop tard, bien trop tard. Pour le plaindre ou en finir avec lui, il ne se laisserait plus tuer désormais. L'homme se leva précipitamment et couru pour atteindre la sortie. Les iris froides et incolores du gamin ne le quittèrent pas une seule seconde, le toisant avec un mépris glaçant jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit refermée.

* * *

L'homme à la rapière ouvrit les yeux sur ces fines cicatrices qui redessinaient encore l'intérieur de ses poignets. Pendant une seconde il se tendit avant de reconnaître les lieux et de lacher un peu de son attitude défensive, rasséréné de ne pas être de retour dans cette cellule où il avait appris à craindre mais aussi à se faire craindre. Au moins pouvait-il dormir en paix ici. Son environnement lui apparaissait clairement à présent : les appartements de Vladimir. Les marques de cordes le long de ses avants-bras lui rappelèrent les événements de la nuit passée. Encore à moitié endormis, il chercha autours de lui et fouilla du regard la chambre au luxe discret sans trop y croire. Personne. Évidemment.

L'homme laissa monter sa frustration et sa déception. Évidemment... Le jeune noble de quatre ans son aîné le fuyait toujours au lendemain de leurs rapports, comme s'il en avait honte... c'était une chose que son partenaire ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-on regretter d'avoir fait ce dont on avait envie ? C'était hors de ses capacités de réflexion. Il se mordit l'ongle et tenta d'oublier les envies destructrices que lui inspiraient l'absence de son amant. Le monde semblait à nouveau fade et les êtres humains, pitoyables. Il constata sans s'émouvoir que ses prévisions de la dernière nuit se vérifiaient, il détestait avoir raison dans ce genre de situation. Toujours la même chanson, la dernière émotion que Vladimir faisait naître en lui était le vide et ça le tuait de le constater à chaque fois. Lui... s'était sincèrement attaché à l'autre après toutes ces années. Il aimait l'observer, le toucher, lui parler, l'écouter se plaindre, coucher avec lui, juste être à ses cotés, mener une relation parfaite à la fois d'amis et d'amants. En cela, il peinait à ne pas sentir une certaine dégradation dans leurs rapports. Ils n'étaient proches que dans leurs instants d'intimité, le reste du temps, le chevalier le passait avec Bragg. Ces deux-là était presque frères, leur complicité le rendait fou.

Cette pâle copie de la jalousie humaine, il l'avait ressentit dès le premier jour. A la première seconde, il en avait voulu à Bragg de se trouver là où il aurait souhaiter être. Et aujourd'hui, il lui en voulait encore. Un jour il le lui ferait payer. A la seconde où Vlad ne le soutiendrait plus. A la seconde où d'amis, ils deviendraient adversaire...

Tournant la tête, il remarqua que le pâle soleil d'hivers avait commencé à percer à travers les croisillons de la fenêtre. En réponse il soupira, découragé. A quoi bon se lever ? Une journée de plus à subir son entourage, à faire mine de s'intéresser aux problèmes du commun, puis se faire sermonner pas Bragg comme un gamin pour avoir -littéralement- épinglé une jolie demoiselle coupable d''avoir croisé son regard. De plus, il y avait une deuxième raison à son manque d'enthousiasme : l'absence de sensation réelle sous son nombril, il y était peut-être allés trop fort hier soir. Certes, il ne souffrait pas, pas encore, mais son insensibilité actuelle promettait de longs moments difficiles pour les journées à venir et sitôt qu'il se serait levé. Il ne voulait pas affronter tout cela. Il ne voulait être celui qui finirait par tout faire brûler une fois de plus. Une seconde il s'imagina que s'il fermait les yeux et s'endormait, tout disparaîtrait, qu'il se réveillerait dans cette cellule où il n'était rien mais où les autres n'étaient rien non plus. Il haïssait ces moments où plus rien ne comptait alors qu'il s'était sentit si vivant il y a quelques heures à peine. Tout lui manquait et tout le dégouttait en même temps. Et surtout, la faiblesse des résolutions qu'il prenait contre son amant l'inquiétait, il ne s'était jamais montré faible devant un autre, la preuve que son dieu cruel était un être spécial.

Non. Décidément, il ne se rendormirait pas. Il fallait qu'il trouve la force de faire un brin de toilette, la sensation de liquide séché entre ses cuisses était suffisamment désagréable pour justifier son insomnie matinale. Il se redressa avec raideur, força ses muscles courbaturés à se mouvoir. Comme il l'avait escompté, il ne s'était pas redressé qu'il s'effondrait à genoux au sol, sans force, claquant des dents du fait du froid et de sa nudité. Les paupières crispées, il se força à ne pas se laisser emporter par l'inconscience. Puis, après une longue seconde, il baissa la tête pour découvrir la nature du liquide, le sang noir et friable qui avait séché depuis l'intérieur de ses cuisses en de sombres arabesques. Fébrile, il réprima une envie de vomir et tenta de se calmer. Ne pas tomber en état de choc, surtout pas... Un flash lui revînt, ancré dans ses souvenirs : se poignets tailladés jusqu'à l'os inondant de sang ses cuisses osseuses. La remémoration violente qui ne lui inspirait qu'indifférence en temps normal l'affectait bien plus à l'instant qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Pourquoi tremblait-il ? De quoi avait-il peur putain ?! La colère, encore. Mais édulcorée par une future perte de contrôle. Il se leva lentement, retomba. Il manquait encore de force... Frustré par la faiblesse que lui provoquait l'hémorragie, il se força à recommencer, luttant contre ses vertiges.

Il s'apprêtait à s'effondrer de nouveau quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit Vladimir le reçut dans ses bras. Une seconde s'écoula sans mot, saturée de gêne, l'un évitant l'autre avec application.

 _« -Tu devrais rester couché. , grogna-t-il comme un reproche, … Oh merde ! »_

Il venait de découvrir les séquelles laissée par la nuit précédente, telle autant de larmes de sang tombée au sol. Il répéta :

 _« -Merde... je suis dé..._

 _-Ouais, on a un peu déliré hier soir. »_ , il le coupa rapidement. Pas de regret. Pas pour lui en tout cas, et il ne voulait pas servir d'excuse à un séparation prolongée.

Le portant à moitié, le chevalier l'installa sur le lit avec une délicatesse absurde. Puis le lava lui-même, toujours comme s'il était une poupée cassée à manipuler avec soin. Mais jamais, pas une seule fois, il ne croisa son regard alors que le mercenaire ne le quittait pas des yeux, perplexe, incapable de saisir la notion de remord qui pesait sur les épaules de son amant. Étranger à l'empathie ou même à ces simples mots _« Je suis désolé_ », Pourtant les seuls prononcés pas Vlad de toute la scène. Ils n'avaient décidément pas grand-chose en commun tout les deux. Une humanité les séparait. Une fois sa tâche achevée Vladimir se redressa, fuyant il embrassa son amant sur le front, presque distraitement, un contact ridiculement furtif. Puis il l'informa qu'il pouvait rester couché jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux, qu'il s'arrangerait avec Bragg.

Bragg... la mâchoire de l'homme à la rapière se contracta furtivement et alors que l'être désiré se détournait déjà, il le retînt pas le poignet, le força à croiser son regard. _**« Reste avec moi »**_

 _« -Je ne peux pas »_ , répondit le jeune noble à la demande muette.

La main autour de son poignet se resserra, insistante. Les yeux pâles toujours inexpressifs ne laissaient rien filtrer des émotions de leur propriétaire.

 _« -Je ne peux pas._ , répéta l'autre, _Tu le vois : je te fais souffrir. »_

Les mots prononcés sonnaient faux tant les émotions affichées laissaient entendre autre chose. _**« Tu me fais peur »**_ Un éclat froid passa dans le regard du mercenaire alors que Vladimir se dégageait brutalement de son étreinte crispée. Il tressaillit de douleur, sentant s'ouvrir de longs sillons sanglant sur son poignet, creusés par les ongles de son amant puis se détourna et sortit avec précipitation sans rien ajouter.

Le jeune blessé demeura longtemps assis sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur la porte close, conscient du regard qu'il venait de lui envoyer d'un simple regard sous le coup de la colère. Éprouvait-il du remord pour ses actes ? La question ne l'intéressait pas. L'absence de l'autre saurait diluer sa rancœur et quand ils se retrouveraient, ce serait comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu. Fort de cette certitude, il lécha proprement le rouge sous ses ongles avant qu'il ne coagule, se glissa sous les draps et se rendormis, le goût du sang de Vladimir sur la langue, incapable de mettre un mot sur le vide qui l'habitait de nouveau.

Le vide, l'absence de sensation, la mort... il n'avait jamais été vivant.

* * *

 **Voilà. Finis.**

 **Askip, il faut demander des reviews pour rappeler aux gens de le faire. Je poste ça là mais je suis septique, si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire, il le dit. Y a pas "d'oubli" à avoir.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**


End file.
